


Ants

by tobinsnutmeg



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinsnutmeg/pseuds/tobinsnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life sucks. Ashlyn Harris learned that after her girlfriend killed herself. Sure, other things in her life sucked. Her father left, she had a crappy brother, her mom chained-smoked cigarettes and her grandmother had Alzheimer's. Oh and the aliens let's not forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this work was inspired by the novel We Are The Ants. Enjoy!

I was thirteen. My life was already a complete train wreck. Sure I did good in school but that's not the point.

The point is that my mother and father fought all the time about the littlest things. And I mean always.

But I still remember the abduction like it was yesterday.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up in a lab chained to an examination table. I tried getting out but nothing worked. I was stuck.

It was a bleach white room with technology too good to be from earth. 

There were no windows. I blacked out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time I woke up I screamed. Standing above me were alien like creatures. But they weren't green with big saucer eyes like the movies.

They were grey with wobbly looking stalks at the top of their heads, that I could only assume were their eyes.

I decided to call them sluggers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey space girl", I hear a voice behind me say, "Been to your home planet lately?" That earned a few laughs.

I hated Hope Solo and she hated me back. She was rude and popular, only because she was rich.

It had been five years since my first abduction and I had been back plenty of times.

It had been five years since my father left me. My brother always blamed me for making him leave and he was probably right.

It had been two years since my best friend, Christen, and I announced our love for each other.

It had been one year since I got the phone call saying that on October 5th 2015, Christen Press hung herself.

My mother chained-smoked cigarettes. My brother hated me. My grandmother was slowly dying from Alzheimer's.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here's what I think. We shave our bodies and pluck our eyebrows to look good. We slather ourselves in creams and lotions. Does any of it matter? No.

We party and try and make ourselves look presentable as possible to fit in. Does that matter? No.

Because tomorrow- January 29th 2016- the world is going to end. Kiss your fat Frappucino drinking ass goodbye.

The real funny part isn't that the sluggers revealed the date the world was going to end; it's that they gave me permission to stop it.

You wanted a story so here we go.


	2. Chapter Two

Ever since that first abduction five years ago I still had been back way too many times. I still wasn't used to the sluggers stripping me of my clothes and examining me.

144 days ago it was just like any other abduction that had happened to me. 

The sluggers were always watching me through the shadows. In fact their probably watching you too. If you look closely in the shadows you'll see the smallest if movements.

Anyways, one minute I'm in my room and the next I'm on the spacecraft. This abduction was a little different though.

They had a chair. They never let me sit. There were two sluggers standing near the chair, their stalky eyes wobbling back and forth.

The didn't seem to have a mouth or any human features except nipples. Thank God for nipples. I sat in the chair. There was a big red button in front of me.

I was tempted to press it but I restrained myself. I had the feeling that it could potentially be dangerous. Now that I was closer to them I noticed that their ugly grey skin changed patterns. Maybe that's how they communicated.

"Is this button dangerous?" I ask. ZAP. A thousand bolts of electricity coursed through my body.

"So it's not dangerous I assume." I manage to get out. A burst of euphoria went throughout my body.

A screen lowered in front of me. "That's earth." I state bluntly. I was right, it was earth. The hellhole you and I call home. Then it exploded on the screen, tiny chunks of rock floating everywhere.

They replayed that clip eight more times. "So...earth's going to be destroyed?" Euphoria. 

"Does the button cause the earth to be destroyed?" Zap. I think for a second. The earth is going to end, the button doesn't destroy it and the sluggers are showing me, of all people.

Oh. Oh no. Why me? 

"So, um since you're showing me this does that mean that, that button stops earth from getting destroyed and I have the choice to prevent it?" Euphoria.

I could press it right now. But I don't. This is going to be fun.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
They drop me two streets away from my house and leave me in just my bra and underwear. I hate when they do that.

I think that they enjoy watching me trying to jump from street to street trying not to be seen. I never know where they'll drop me off and whether I'll have any clothes on. A few years back u just started hiding bags of clothes around town, just in case.

When I get home I'm faced with my brother, Chris, and his girlfriend, Alex, making something in the kitchen.

My mom was at the dining room table smoking a cigarette, of course, and my grandmother was doing God knows what. My mother barely looked at me as I came through the door.

I saw Chris and Alex whispering in the kitchen. Then, Chris put his arm around Alex and said, "We have some news."

Everyone looked at him. "We're pregnant." He said proudly. My mom, shocked, said, "How long?"

"Ten months." Alex stated rubbing her stomach. "Oh Chris...."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
I remember me and Christen's first kiss like it was yesterday. We were at the river behind her house drying off in the sun eating chips.

We had been friends for as long as I can remember, but lately I had more feelings for her. Every time we brushed shoulders or hands I would get goosebumps down my arms.

Then as we sat there she just kissed me.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
For some reason I was thinking all of this while Hope fucked me. I was her toy but at least it got rid of the pain. 

"Hey this Friday night my parents are going out of town, wanna come over?" 

"I'll think about it." I say as I leave the bathroom to go to science. Science is and always will be my favorite subject.

Our teacher, Mrs. Rapinoe, was a little on the wild side. She never made class boring thought. Keeping us busy with experiments and whatnot.

"Okay!" She said with a huge smile, "Today we're going to-"

The door swung open and a girl with brown hair and eyes said, "Someone call for a nude model?" Mrs. Rapinoe stuttered as she tried to answer.

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Ali, obviously." The girl said.

"Well then, Mrs. Krieger you'll be sitting next to Ashlyn."

Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how this was and if you want me to continue. If you want to give me a prompt message me on my tumblr tobinsnutmeg.


End file.
